What Happens At California!
by Amulet Kitty Cat
Summary: Ikuto escapes Easter goes to California,Amu finds out Tadase is gay.She goes for a trip to California to have some fun. but then she encounters a sneeky little kitty. what happens that night in bed! AMUTO!
1. Preface

Preface

I was probably the most depressed girl in the world right now. I had fallen in love and was heart broken not only once as I thought that would be the last time...but twice but this love was pure and now I had no phone, no contact I felt like a unloved lost soul waiting for someone to notice me but that would never happen if it did...it would never feel the same as this burning flame inside my heart grew and grew every time I saw him.

But now....

It is already starting to fade but a little spark will never fade since I will never forget him...

As I stood in line for the next plane a tear slid down my cheek.

I will never forget him I need to fly somewhere where I know nobody and just live and start over

My final words are.....

Good-bye I had fun while it lasted

Love you forever

Amu Hinamori.....

Ok so there is the preface hope u like it ^^ this'll be probably the best story I've done so please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ta...Ta...Tadase!?Did you just say you're gay!?" I said almost out of breathe

"Y......Y...Yes"Tadase mumbled

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled almost making tears fly as I swung my head forward

"N...Nothing is wrong with me" Tadase said with no emotion

"UGHHHH!!!!!! TADASE U HAVE RETARDED BAD ISSUES U NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR!" I squeaked since I was almost hyperventilating.

OH GOD AMU AT LEAST IT'S FUN! Tadase yelled

I looked up at him with eyes wide open and mouth dropped

You didn't Tadase.... tears now formed in my eyes they wouldn't hold back now.

YES AMU I DID! I HAD SE-

I quickly straightened my back and slapped his face and it felt good.

"Tadase you are the one person in this world that I never want to see again!"I yelled tears now were pouring everywhere.

"I was in love with you and gave you my heart and now...." I scanned his body he was amazed at what I said" and now you're a NO GOOD FILTHY PIG!" I YELLED and ran down the office hall

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and took off the ring that he touched with his grubby hands that touched his long life partner. His own husband! And threw the ring straight at him.

And ran out the door I headed for the elevator and tryed to press the button faster to get out of this place.

While heading down I called my best friend Rima

"Hello? Rima.....Yeah it's me Amu"......listen I have to talk to u ok it's the most harsh thing you'll ever hear...mmmhmmm ok bye-bye see ya in a few".

I shut the phone feeling so depressed and touching the naked finger where the ring laid that tadase gave me.

I walked through the hair salon door where Rima worked there she sat at a table with coffee and on the the other side was another coffee obviously for me.

I smiled while breathing in and went toward the table i set my bag down and before Rima could say a word I chugged the whole coffee down.

"Hi" she said as I wiped my face with my sleeve

"Hi" I mumbled coffee didn't even get me in the spirits.

"So wat's the emer-"

Rima looked down at my finger where the ring was missing

"DON'T TELL ME!" she hissed

"Yep" I said "let me explain"

SHIT NO!!!! Really!?

"Yep he's gay" I said sobbing he would rather have that guy's dick then me. I said blowing my nose with a tissue.

*quiet moment*

"SO HE'S REALLY THAT GAY!?!" Rima said

"-_-' yes he is. Ok! ....**and I'm so depressed**! I said fighting back tears

Amu just let it all out Rima said trying to comfort me.

Soon when I had calmed down a bit Rima's face was concentrating on an idea.

"I got it" she said

"What?" I replied

"Amu do you want to have fun..."

"Well if you mean se-"

"AMU! I'm serious me and you!" Rima said

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I YELLED

"ARE YOU AN A ELIZ-"before I said anything else

Rima slammed my mouth shut.

"I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT AMU GOSH!"

Rima leaned in closer to whisper

"Amu what place have you always wanted to go" Rima said in a low voice

"Um.....the zoo?" I replied

Rima slapped her head

"NO!!!!! I MEAN OUT OF TOWN!"

"Oh um...California" I said with a little bit of sparkle in my eye

"Yeah ...yeah now you're getting with the program!" Rima said

"You have alot of money Amu take a few days off get away from here and go have fun!" Rima yelled

"YEAH!" I said not even hesitating to the idea

We totally forgot people were around getting there hair done and they stared at us for a very long time.

We went in the back to the storage room

"Ok Amu go pack were leaving tomorrow morning bright and early in the morning ok?"Rima whispered

"Ok see ya tomorrow" I said with a happy voice

I ran down the street yelling for a taxi

When I got home Ran Miki and Su awaited for me. I quickly ran to my room and packed up. Tomorrow I would be getting away with Rima and Ran,Miki and Su and Kusukusu.

That morning we waited for our plane I was excited I had forgotten about Tadase and everything soon I would be in a warm place with on worries

WE were now in the plane it was 12:00PM and I could see it California was right below us.

To be continued....

Review it and I'll update it ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Hi ok before I get to the chapter I'm just telling you. Amu is way older of course Tadase engaged to her but will just say he got thrown in trash and treated Amu like crap but that's nothing new.(no offense to tadamu fans if u read this) but yeah she's around 21 years old lol anyways on with the story.

I felt excitement flush all over my face and relief. I had all my bags... everything...just me and the charas and Rima "my best bud".

Now all I wanted was someone who could hold me and love me in the place I've always dreamed of going to.

"Oh Amu what should we do first!"Rima shrieked

Well let's put our bags at our hotel ok Rima."I said to her over the crowd that was anxious to leave to see the sun pour on there bodies.

"Oh um hotel...."Rima said

It was quiet...

"OH RIMA DON'T TELL ME!"I yelled

"Well um then I won't tell you" she said looking away

YOU DIDNT BOOK A HOTEL!? I cried out

SORRY! But I was so excited that we were coming here that I got carried away with my dreaming about this place. She said.

Now talking calmer since we were left in the waiting room

"DREAM OR NOT YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF OUR HOTEL FIRST! NOT BOYS THAT U WANT IN BED WITH YOU SINCE YOU CAN ACT _DUMB HERE!" _I yelled

She quickly slammed my mouth shut

Amu you really need to learn how to stop saying random and private issues of my life.

I took her hand away from my face

"Well sorry now where are we gonna go?!"

"Hello?! We have cell phones!" Rima said

*all while we were fighting the charas were staring at us embarrassed even though no one could see them except me and Rima probably.*

1 hour later....

"Yes...yes...ok thank you."Rima said

She was on the phone, we have tried for a whole hour and every hotel was booked!

"Note to self never trust a friend until you ask her about what she planned before she _dreamed!"_ I said to her.

"AMU SHUT UP! IM TRYING MY BEST"WHY DONT YOU GO DOWN TO THE BEACH! Rima yelled at me

"No!" I yelled

"Yes!!!" The charas yelled begging.

I looked at them evil eyed thinking of what it would be like without Rima in California....at the moment it would be peaceful if I got away. but later it would be kinda scary.

Before Rima could say another word one of the attendants that worked at the airport came towards us with 2 huge men.

"That's them get them out of here!" The girl said. She obviously worked here she wore the whole outfit of an office attendant. The 2 huge men were dressed in black fully and wore black sunglasses.

The 2 huge men approached us and picked us up by the armpits and carried us to the door. We were struggling to get out of there grip but no luck.

"Let me go!!!!! I yelled

"What's the meaning of this?!" I demanded

The office attendant followed behind them as they kept on taking us to the front.

"If you weren't disturbing everyone by your yapping and _private issues". _She looked at Rima when she said_ private issues._

We were now in the front and were about to be kicked out.

"CALL ME!!!" Rima said to the man that carried her.

He looked at her and put her down and slammed the door shut while putting the luggage down beside us.

"Wow Rima your lame". I said looking at her with the charas staring awkwardly at her.

"Oh be quiet" she mumbled while picking up her luggage.

"Wat ev" I said as I picked up my luggage with her.

"Taxi!!!!" Rima yelled

A yellow taxi came up towards us.

We packed our things up in the back.

"Hey where are we going now" Kusukusu asked

"Yeah" I and my charas replied at once.

Well....Rima said

15 mins later....

A bar -_-'I said looking around at the place.

"Yep it's a place where we can have fun right Amu -_~"Rima said with a wink

"I guess but I'm not drinking until we have a hotel."

"Amu!!! They have a hotel down the street and it's high class how about you stay here and enjoy yourself have a drink and I'll be back before you know it alright?" Rima said already skipping away.

"But rim-"it was too late she was already gone.

*sigh* I walked over to the counter and leaned on it.

The charas didn't even bother come out of the bag they were playing goldfish.

"why me I'm not even having fun"

"We can make you have fun cutie" A voice behind me

"Huh?" I looked behind me there 2 man stood, not even, they were wobbling they were drunk!

"Um please get away from me no offense" I said trying to get closer to the bar counter.

Oh honey we won't hurt you the other drunk man replied

They slowly approached and then came in for the kill they grabed my arms and dragged me outside.

Get your hands off of me!!! I yelled while kicking my way out of there hold.

Oh no don't worry baby we said we won't hurt you the man replied an he started to laugh with the other guy.

Oh my gosh what do I do?! I thought to myself.

I thought fast and I knew I would regret this but...

I quickly bit one of the guys arm.

He yelled in pain. Since I dug my teeth in to get his hold off me.

And he did the other guy released and went to his drunken friend to see if he was alright.

While they did that I ran. I was so scared I could hear them running after me. I didn't even think of the charas at this time. I had to find a place to hide.

I saw in the middle of the street a back alley I headed for it. I probably could jump the fence with all this adrenaline in me right now.

But unfortunately it was a brick wall connected with another house.

My eyes turned wide in horror as I heard the men breathe hard like animals now approaching me.

"Okay if you want privacy we can do it here to" the man said in a joke like way

"Yeah no harm at all no no no no NO!" the other man replied as he laughed like a hyena.

Now I was fully at a cold temperature these people were like animals. they reminded me of the series vampire knight which I read. In the first chapter when young Yuuki stands in the blustering cold looking at a man with red eyes and saying  
"it's alright child I only want your blood. Is it alright?!"Then the man would pounce but she wouldn't get hurt since the man she loves saved her.

No not for me I would be living a nightmare and have no one to save me.

I closed my eyes waiting for it to start when I heard a pounce in front of me. The men gasped. I opened my eyes. there standing in front of me was a figure I haven't seen in a long time.

What are you doing to her the shadow said in a dark voice

Who are you! The one mad said now scared.

You didn't answer my question who are you?! The shadow figure said once again in a dark tone.

"**Um were nobody that's none of your business to know are names!**" The man yelled

"**Now get outta here**!" The other man replied.

Humph well if I leave Amu will get hurt and well... I just can't let you do that you assholes.

"**What did you say kid**!" The man yelled fiercely.

"**Now you're asking for it!" **the other man replied with a fierce tone of voice.

They now were heading straight toward me and the shadow.

Oh no!! I thought almost in tears

All of a sudden I saw a flash come from the shadow and something of his figure changed.

The man were about to throw a punch when the shadow grabbed them with out moving and thrusted them to the wall.

They were bleeding now fully bleeding.

Now before you leave what do you say to amu?" the figure replied in a harsh tone.

"Who are you man you're starting to freak me out" the one man said trying to get the pressure off his head since it was being crushed against the wall.

I said what do you say to Amu?! The figure said pushing harder.

Ok ok ok! "Were sorry we won't bother you again!" The man yelled

"Yeah never ever again!" the other man replied

"Good now get out of here" the figure said and backed off

The man scrambled to there feet and ran out of sight.

Me I was staring with eyes all watery almost crying looking at the strong figure that saved me. He had his back towards me I saw blood drip on the ground below him.

Are you alright Amu the figure said turning around.

As soon as he turned I knew who he was I was about to jump for him but I couldn't since I couldn't feel my legs.

His eyes shone in the street light that was at the end of the back alley. They were a midnight blue, and I saw his extra features all along him. His cat ears and cat tail with blood on his hand dripping and his posture normal like usual.

I tried to speak but my voice was shaky.

I...Ik...Ikuto?! I said

Yes Amu he said with a smile that showed his little cat fangs.

OH IKUTO!!!! I said gasping for air

I cried so hard now. "It has been 8 years Ikuto I missed you"

He came closer and now bent down and held me close to his chest rubbing my hair.

"It's alright Amu your ok your ok" Ikuto said calmly

We sat there for 10 mins and then got up and left

We were back at the bar I washed my face while in the men's bathroom ikuto washed his bloody hand.

And soon I was sitting at the bar counter.

Rima came in with a familiar face... Nadahiko!

"Oh Amu look who I found Nadahiko!" Rima said squealing

"Wow it's been such a long time Nadahiko!" I said hugging him

"Yes it has" he replied smiling

Before I could talk any longer Rima dragged him off.

"Amu me and Nadahiko are goin to the casino see ya tonight be at that hotel down the street ok!" Rima yelled and ran out the door.

Well so much fro Nadahiko and "Rima but now I at least have someone to join me there walking through the crowd came Ikuto and sat down beside me.

"2 shooters please" he said to the bartender.

"Eh?! Ikuto you drink!" I said sarcastingly

"No but tonight I want to" he said with his grin

"2 of them?!" I said astonished

"Nope" he said leaning on the counter

They came sliding to us. And he pushed one over one is for you.

"Huh? Oh no no way!" I'm not getting drunk

"Come on Amu I did save you just now. Have one alright will do it together." He said

*sigh* I stared at him he was right he did save me. I guess I do have to give him what he wants.

"Fine" I said pulling the shooter close

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1...." Ikuto said and I said 1 with him as well

Later on in night time....

We are now at the casino.

We were dancing...I haven't had this much fun for a long time.... I couldn't control myself me and Rima and Ikuto and Nadahiko were having the best time ever.

"**I haven't had so much for a long time**" I yelled over the music as me and Ikuto danced in the middle of the crowd.

"**Me either**!" Ikuto yelled

"**WOO HOO**!" Rima yelled obviously she as drunk her and Nadahiko were jumping around the dance hall

We were now in the casino bar

"To all people who has had a husband that is gay!" I yelled

"**Say after me screw you! Ready!!!"**

**YEAH!!!!!!!!!!**The crowd yelled

**Screw!!!! You!!!!!** I yelled

**Screw you!!!!!!** The crowd replied

**WOOOO HOOO**! Rima and Nadahiko cheered along with the crowd

**YEAH AMU**!!!!! Ikuto yelled which he was right below me while I stood on the bar counter.

2:00Am

My legs were rapped around Ikuto's waist and my hands locked around his neck as He stumbled towards the bedroom door.

We were making out....I couldn't control myself but oddly it felt good.

Ikuto and I went flying down on the bed.

I was on top of him taking my shirt off.

I undid his shirt I leaned in he kissed my neck and made his way up to my face while I was kissing his neck.

Love you he said

I do to I said still doing what i was doing then the covers went under us it was nothing like it would feel like it felt good.....

Next morning.....

*yawn* I got up and out of bed stretching I noticed a note it was from Ikuto.

Downstairs at the cafe can't wait to see you honey.

It wasn't a dream my eyes wide opened and mouth wide opened as well. As i looked down I saw a wedding ring on my finger.

"I wonder how she will handle it" Ikuto said

"I have no idea" Nadahiko said

"I can't wait to see her reaction" Rima said

"**IKUTOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** I screamed

The scream echoed down into the cafe.

"She won't obviously take it that well" Yoru said

"Nope" all the charas and Rima and Nadahiko said together

"Oh god" Ikuto said with his hands on his forehead.

Ikuto: Review it

Nadahiko: and

Me: I'll update it ^^


	4. Update! I Am Back and continuing!

UPDATE: Yo people it's been so long. Like 2 years? My gosh I'm sorry for making you all suffer DX but I'm back now ^_^ and I plan to continue! –Flails arms-

If you're wondering why I stopped writing like 2 years ago it was because I had just kind of lost interest and I did make the beginning of this story sound a little like the movie "What Happens in Vegas" BUT TRUST ME! Its NOTHING LIKE THAT! DX the new chapter should be up soon so that is my sorry for making you all wait, oh and what has happened these past 2 years? Well I'm in grade 11 now and am planning to go to college to become a graphic designer. As well I am now writing a book of my very own ^.^ –more details about that later though- :3

But as well my writing . . .is way better than before, I was so embarrassed re-reading my little fan fictions I have written and seeing so many stupid mistakes. Hopefully you will all understand it now.

Anyways right now I'm writing the 3rd chapter of this fan fiction: 3 and also to some viewers who asked. . Will there be lemon?

Answer: I'm truly not sure I may I may not if I do it will be very light lemon and not heavy core lemon e_e;;;


	5. Chapter 3

Update: here it is :D I hope it was worth the wait _

_Chapter 3_

My face fumed with rage as I peeked under the covers at my naked body. I couldn't remember anything from last night not a single thing, my mind was like an empty shell, all I knew was, that I had married Ikuto and, second I had sex with the sexiest yet evil playboy in the century. My brain went fuzzy again. Suddenly I heard the front door open slightly and a slight knocking followed afterword.

"Yo Hun, you called? May I come in?" A male voice said hesitantly. My head jerked up to see Ikuto peeking in wearing a black t-shirt and white jeans, usually I would blush seeing his face but only glared and made my face once again rage with fume. I jumped from out of the covers and stammered towards the door in a flash. Ikuto's face had went pale white suddenly.

"**Y-you... what happened last night?" **I asked viciously staring at his eyes trying to find any hints at to what he had done to me last night. He looked away. **"Why are you looking away?"** I continued on a rage. **"Why am I married to you? And why am I naked?"** I yelled. Fang's face turned bright red. I was expecting a very different type of reaction, I thought he would lift my face to his and brag how good a wife I would be, or he would shrug it off and be his usual and at the moment annoying self but, instead he looked away, was he ashamed as well? Or was this some dumb act a black cat like him would play on a girl who had lost her virginity last night.

"I could ask you the same thing...why are you naked?" he coughed hiding his bright red face. I looked down dumfound to see my boobs staring back at me and the rest of my body a complete shade of peach tone of my skin, my face flushed a bright red that started at my toes all the way to my head. I immediately slammed the door.

"**You pervert!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Huh? You're the one who walked out from the co-"

"**Go downstairs!"** I shrieked. I could hear Ikuto sigh aggravated and walked away from the door. I didn't move until I heard nothing else just the whispers out in the hall, probably all from the maids in this damn rich playboy hotel. I walked over to my bag that was in the corner of the room. I sighed and quickly grabbed a yellow t-shirt and white jeans with chains as the belt, as well I grabbed a pair of pink panties and bra. While dressing my self I thought of how I was going to say my speech on getting me out of this full commitment to the cat boy and what I would do if he refused. Feeling depressed the weight became heavier realizing I had also lost my virginity to him, On top of that not remembering anything from the experience., like Tadase at the time, he said he wanted to wait till we had a full commitment before we _"did it"_ but those plans flew away when he realized he played for the "Boy Love Team". I was now fully dressed in my outfit; I grabbed a ponytail from my bag and put it in my hair making a high ponytail. I sighed quietly and opened the door seeing a crowd of maids surrounding me staring at me with either disgust or some with a blush face that would never end.

"My gosh child did it feel good?" A maid whispered.

"E-eh. . ." I asked dumbfound.

"I hope you wore a condom" a sleeky blonde maid pointed out."Cause if you didn't, be afraid you may be the wife of his kids. . . Although if you do have kids and don't want them. . .

"**WHAT!" **I yelled furious, "They were eavesdropping just now, I could tell and why is there thirty maids in this damn hallway?" I thought angrily.

"I'll take them with your man" The girl finished blushing making a pink cloud of fluffiness surround the bunch of them including me.

"First, I am not pregnant! Second, I DID wear a condom! And third . . . it felt. .." I paused, how did it feel to make love? I couldn't remember due to that damn liquor that was in my veins last night but I didn't care if it felt good or not I was never talking to Ikuto after this.

"It felt like a hurricane!" Amu smiled grudgingly, "That's right Ikuto I'll make your sex life sound like a living hell since you made my first time's a complete mess" I thought triumphantly.

"Damn girl . . . you had it going on" A maid said quietly patting my back.

"H-huh?" I turned to the girl beside me. "N-no it's not like that it was aw-"

"Oh dear look at the time we better leave have fun with your hubby" The maids hesitated and they all dashed off down the hall. Leaving me there, sulking to what I had said for them to be mistaken. I started walking again and headed down the grand spiral staircase. And there in front of me was a table where Rima and Nagihiko sat staring at me.

"G-good morning..." Rima said hesitantly with a smile. Nagihiko nodded as well with his hand at his head. I fumed and let out a huff and sat beside Rima who seemed the safest at the moment. Nagihiko looked like he was still getting over a bad hangover from last night, I bit my lip.

"S-so... what happened last night?" Rima asked hesitantly, I gripped the table.

"Really Rima. . . you want to know what happened." I asked darkly looking at her with anger in my eyes. She laughed nervously. "Well... last night Ikuto got me drunk, I have no idea what the heck happened last night but I found myself in bed naked and a rin-"

"Oh wow that's the wedding ring he got you!" Rima smiled brightly grabbing my hand with the diamond on my finger. Her smile broke as I sighed aggravated with a mixture of rage into it.

"O-oh yeah now I remember" she laughed hesitantly. I pulled away and stood up.

"You remember?" I spat. "Wait you know I got married to h-him?" I whispered as patiently as I could.

"W-well y-yeah" she mumbled. My face dropped, she knew what had happened last night why... Why didn't she stop me, my own best friend let me get married to a playboy that I had no control over at the time where as she did.

"You think this is a joke?" I whispered angrily. Rima winced and hunched down further to the ground. "Answer me!" I hissed.

"Yo Amu, I got your favourite" A voice across from the tiny table said. I looked up recognizing the voice to see Ikuto holding a plate of food out to me.

"My favourite... you know nothing about me..." I whispered with my bangs covering my face now.

"A-amu..." Rima whimpered.

"I hate you!" I blurted. Rima's expression dropped and turned pale white. Ikuto still had his straight face on, making me not know what he was thinking at all.

"I want a divorcement! This marriage was the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life!" I yelled and stormed away from the table.

"No, I think you falling in love with Tadagay was the most stupid thing ever" Ikuto called after me. I froze and bit my lip. I turned feeling tears swell in my eyes. They're was a moment of silence. I could hear Rima whisper angrily at Ikuto for the low comment.

"Both of you were mistakes" I said quietly. "I expect to be divorced with you in one hour flat..." I turned showing my eyes were a puffy red and swelled with tears letting them see the pain I had. "Or I will call the police and leave this nightmare of a dream city!"And just like that, the aura in the room changed to a dramatic shocking overload. I was pleased with the atmosphere; I turned around and dashed off whipping my eyes.

"Wait Amu" Ikuto called, I could hear him following me, his footsteps getting closer inch by inch. I had gotten to the front doors and dashed out of them. The sounds of California filled my ears.

Away

"Wait a second!" Ikuto called still following me, I felt a hand grab my wrist and turn me around.

"**What?"** I yelled. **"What else do you want?"** I closed my eyes trying to make the tears go down and my anger to rise.

"I will divorce you Amu, cause I am totally on the same page as you" he paused." But please don't leave me all alone here in California" he begged quietly. My eyes opened in a flash and I craned my neck up at him.

"What" I whispered.


End file.
